


Hotel Alyeska

by killingsaray



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Adult Children, Alternate Universe, Christmas holiday, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eve Just Needs A Good Fuck, Eve Polastri & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Medium Burn, Romance But Like... The Villaneve Way, Their Kids Just Need Them To Get Along For Fuck's Sake, Villanelle Just Needs A Good Therapist, divorced au, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: "You know... all of our problems always seemed so small whenever we were here." Eve said, holding her mug of spiked hot cocoa tighter."Maybe it's the fucking mountains," Villanelle replied, turning to rest a hip on the railing of her balcony."Fucking Hotel Alyeska." Eve said with a small smile and a shake of her head."Fucking Hotel Alyeska." Her ex-wife agreed.ORThe one where their kids "Parent Trap" them.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 205
Kudos: 900





	1. Candle Magic

* * *

_“When two people decide to get divorced, it isn’t a sign that they ‘don’t understand’ one another, but a sign that they have, at least, begun to.”_

_-Helen Rowland_

* * *

_St John’s Wood, Westminster_

“Mom, all I’m saying is that this is our last Christmas before graduation and I travel to the States to work and Alexander moves in with his god-awful girlfriend. You and Mama E can get along for five days.”

“Yes,” Villanelle told her twenty-one-year-old daughter, “when we are two cities apart and have absolutely zero communication, we get along perfectly well.”

“Mom.” 

“Tsumi, please do not press this. It is not going to happen. When Eve and I are in the same room—.”

“Fireworks fly?” Tsumi replied, wiggling her brows in the vanity mirror at her mom. 

“More like live grenades are tossed.”

“Can we at least talk about it more at dinner tonight?” Tsumi asked, brown eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Villanelle kissed the top of her daughter’s head and then rested her chin there. Playfully tugging at the ends of Tsumi’s curls, Villanelle sighed. 

_My gorgeous girl._ She was the spitting image of her ex-wife, Eve, except she tamed her natural curls by straightening them almost everyday. 

“Yes. Fine. But only because it is against the rules to deny the birthday girl anything she wants on her birthday.”

* * *

_Bocca di Lupo, London, 7:02PM_

Eve Polastri-Astankova had left her wife. It wasn’t something she liked to talk about. She wasn’t proud of it. If she told the truth, she was actually a little fucking bitter about it. She loved Villanelle. Always would. But the biggest problem she faced in their marriage was that she always felt like the only adult.

To be frank, Villanelle was Cool Mom and Eve was always the villain. She made the hard decisions, ones that usually left her standing outside of slammed doors and abruptly-ended phone calls. And Eve felt like Villanelle was more than happy to keep on going as if nothing were wrong. She never stood up for Eve. “ _They’ll get over it_ ” had been her favorite phrase followed by a kiss to Eve’s forehead until finally Eve snapped. If Villanelle wanted a villain, she got one!

Villanelle’s problem with Eve was that she never wanted to have _fun_ . Everything was a business to Eve, as far as she was concerned. Robots, contracts, transactions, and paperwork. Which was probably why she’d gotten divorce papers filed so quickly. And it was precisely why Villanelle had ‘accidentally’ misplaced them… _twice_. 

So, here they were, two years after their divorce was finalized, sitting across from each other at dinner to celebrate their eldest child’s twenty-first birthday. 

Glaring. 

Well, Eve glared. Villanelle smirked and looked at Eve with those big twinkling cat-like eyes. 

_Stupid perfect eyes_ , Eve thought.

“Why don’t you have a drink, Eve?” Villanelle suggested, sliding her bellini across the table. “You look like you could use one.”

Villanelle was fishing for a reaction, of course. She knew Eve looked amazing, except for that angry expression on her face. But with curls that drove Villanelle wild, killer body, and flawless skin, the blonde could overlook the wrinkle-inducing scowl.

“Not strong enough.” Eve said, sending it back across the table. 

“Sorry, I’m late. _Annyeong eomma_ .” Alex addressed Eve. He bowed respectfully before kissing Eve’s cheek. “ _Bonjour, maman_.” He appealed to Villanelle’s obsession with all things French by kissing either of her cheeks. Alexander Polastri-Astankova was the youngest child of Eve and Villanelle and, according to Tsumi, was their favorite. Eve and Villanelle, of course, were adamant that they loved either of their children equally. 

“Happy birthday, big sis. You are _officially_ ancient.” He teased, handing her a large designer shopping bag. 

“Respect your elders then, fetus.” Tsumi joked before sticking out her tongue, playfully. She held up the bag and excitedly inquired, “Can I open it now?”

“At least wait until after dessert.” Eve interjected. 

“Oh, live a little, Eve. Open it, _chaton_.” Villanelle countered. 

Alexander and Tsumi gave each other a look. Instead of opening the gift, Tsumi sat it on the empty chair beside her. 

“Good job, Eve. Now, she doesn’t even want to open it at all.” Villanelle told her ex-wife. 

“Of course she does. Forgive me for trying to teach my children something called etiquette, Villanelle.”

“Etiquette is nothing but fancy rules for fancy people. And rules are made to be broken.” She winked at Tsumi. “Especially the fancy ones.”

Eve scoffed. “You _would_ think that.”

Tsumi half-expected Eve to stick her tongue out at Villanelle, and for Villanelle to pull Eve’s hair. Their playground antics had been a common theme in their household just before the divorce. And there was usually only one way to handle it. 

Comedic relief.

“I will turn this car around and no one will get dessert if you two don’t stop arguing.” Alexander interjected. The table got quiet and Tsumi was the first to break it with a snort of laughter. Her small family followed suit, laughing at Alexander’s outburst. And when their parents looked away, Tsumi mouthed a quick thank you to her brother who threw her a wink in acknowledgment.

* * *

Just before a lovely dessert of _canelé_ —courtesy of Villanelle—, Tsumi threw out the idea of a holiday in Alaska like old times. 

“Look,” Tsumi told the table, watching their reluctant expressions with dread in her heart, “I’m not pressuring anyone into it. I just think it will be good for all of us to be someplace where we _all_ have fond memories.”

But before anyone could answer, a lovely trio of three waiters with surprisingly beautiful voices, arrived at their table to serenade Tsumi with a lovely rendition of ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’. They placed the small, French pastry before her, the flame from a single birthday candle dancing along.

Tsumi Polastri-Astankova never believed in magic as a child, but as an adult, would reconsider her position on its existence. As it stood, she sent her birthday wish curling into the universe along with the smoke from her birthday candle. 

_I wish my moms remembered why they fell in love. Or at the very least, didn’t bite each other’s heads off_ , Tsumi silently hoped.

Her brother didn’t care either way. With Mama E and Mama V divorced, he got two Christmases, two birthdays. And he secretly loved that unhealthy competition he’d set forth between the two women who constantly tried to one-up the other when it came to gifts. He was eighteen now and had somehow found a _third_ woman to add to the competition: his new girlfriend Lina. 

Alex claimed he was happy, but Tsumi knew better. During his sixteenth birthday party, he got beyond wasted on shitty red wine and confessed that he missed the days when their mothers were together. 

* * *

As luck would have it, Alex and Tsumi were together, in his two-story loft close to the River Thames. It was a warehouse converted into six or so modern lofts and for the life of her, Tsumi couldn’t believe her slacker of a brother could even afford it. She was sure their parents had something to do with it, but he insisted otherwise. _The stock market is where the real money is, Tsu-Tsu_ , he always told her. 

“Alex, your phone’s ringing!” Tsumi yelled from the living room. She sipped from her white wine and peeked at the flashing screen. “It’s mom!” 

Her brother, skilled in the culinary arts, was in the kitchen sautéing dinner when he called back, “Answer it!”

“Hey, mom.” 

“Tsumi?” Eve asked, “Where’s your brother?”

“Cooking. Is everything okay?”

“Yes. I’m actually glad you’re there.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” She put her mother on speaker phone and walked through the massive sitting room, past the dining area and into the kitchen. She leaned across the marble countertop of the island and snapped her fingers to get her brother’s attention.

“Mama V texted me about your desire to go on our annual ski trip. I hate to admit when she’s right, but she is. We _should_ enjoy our last Christmas together before you two are off to do your own things.”

Tsumi squealed. “The Hotel Alyeska?”

“Well, we wanted it to be a birthday surprise, hence why I called Alexander, but since you’re there--.” Eve trailed off, teasingly.

“Well?” Tsumi could barely contain her excitement as she bounced on her toes. Alex began to plate their food with a grin on his face.

“Family spa day? Seven Glaciers restaurant for dinner? Hot tub? Nature trails?” Tsumi’s pitch hit a higher level with each memory she recalled. 

“Yes, yes, yes and yes.” Eve responded, her own giddiness blooming in her chest. She would do anything to see her children smile, and if this was what Tsumi wanted, well then, a family vacation was what she would surely have.

“So, it’s safe to assume you guys are in?” Eve asked.

“We’re in!” Alex and Tsumi yelled into the phone.

“I’ll make the reservations.” 

When the call ended, Tsumi looked at her brother in complete shock. “Holy shit. Do you know what this means?”

“Yeah, instead of moms fighting in the UK, they’re going to fight in the US?” He shoved a plate into her empty hand and nodded his head towards the dining area.

“I don’t think even their bickering can ruin this moment for me right now.” Tsumi admitted as she sat down. “They got along well enough to discuss the idea of a family trip.”

“Through text.”

“That’s progress. They normally use us as messengers.”

Alexander topped off their wine glasses, shrugging a shoulder. “True.”

“Mark my words, Alex,” Tsumi giddily cut into her medium-rare steak, “I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

  
  



	2. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the decision to add flashbacks in this story. They'll be italicized and titled as such!

* * *

Forty-five minutes from Anchorage by way of the Seward Highway, the Alyeska resort was home to two-hundred staff members, sixteen hundred skiable acres, seventy-six hikeable nature trails and over six-hundred-and-seventy feet of snow each year. In a nutshell: it was a dream for anyone even _remotely_ intrigued by snow sports. 

It was also one of the most luxurious resorts in Alaska. The chateau-style hotel was opened to guests barely seventeen years prior to Eve and Villanelle’s first stay. 

Villanelle has always had a strange obsession with Alaska. _We should move to Alaska and just seclude ourselves in a luxury cabin. Only leaving the bed for food and water._ Snuggled in bed and wrapped in their post-honeymoon bliss, that had been the sales pitch that started these annual trips to Alyeska. 

Each year, they promised to hike a new trail, try something new on the menu at Seven Glaciers and eventually become bold enough to try the double black diamond ski run. They’d get to conquer the ski run, but it was ‘ _only a matter of time, Eve’_ , Villanelle always told her. 

_Time_ , Eve thought as she maneuvered her rental through slick streets surrounded by the stunning snow-capped Chugach Mountains. _Do I even have much left?_

It seemed so long ago that Eve met Villanelle in the men’s section of Helmut Lang. Eve was trying to find a birthday present for her then-boyfriend Niko. Villanelle was trying on a red tailored suit that had obviously been custom-made specifically for her. Three salesmen were fussing and fawning over her, one who Eve could have sworn was gay. Eve gawked at the gorgeous blonde through the trifold mirror. When Villanelle’s eyes flickered upward and caught her eye in the reflection, she grinned. Running her hands down the lapels of the suit, she threw Eve a wink. Once Eve had gathered her jaw off of the floor and mopped up the drool, she’d hurriedly decided on a tie and made her way quickly to the cash register. As she dug through her messy handbag for her wallet, she could feel someone’s presence beside her. The blonde from earlier had been leaning casually against the checkout counter, an amused expression on her face. 

“Can I help you with something?” Eve asked, locating her wallet. 

“No,” she drawled, “but I am about to help you.”

 _Of course_ , _she’s young, hot_ **_and_ ** _has an accent_ , Eve had thought. As she reached for her credit card, Villanelle’s soft slender fingers fell over hers, stopping Eve. 

“That tie is hideous. He won’t wear it. Come.”

And for some reason, Eve found herself following the blonde like a puppy being enticed with treats. An hour later, Eve was half naked in the dressing room with Villanelle’s head between her thighs and three very confused salesmen outside waiting for her to finish. 

Villanelle has always had that effect on her. Eve was most adventurous with Villanelle. The blonde had pulled her out of her shell _and_ out of her dead-end relationship with Niko. Villanelle lived like there was no tomorrow in sight. And while Eve wasn’t the best planner in the world, she normally had _some_ semblance of what they were supposed to be doing at any given time. 

Eventually, Eve had come to resent Villanelle for forcing her into the role of the adult while she continued to act like a spoiled child. Time and time again, Eve was told _‘you decide, baby’_ and so she did. The first time she truly stepped up was during Tsumi and Alexander’s adoption processes.

Now, all Eve had were the memories; spaces of time filled with images of her small family and their lives together. 

Eve sighed as she turned into the winding driveway, Hotel Alyeska finally in sight. She was tired from the drive and her overwhelming thoughts. She felt old and rundown. Like she was running out of time and her age was finally catching up with her. 

_Time_. 

It seemed to fly by during her check in and quick solo lunch at the hotel’s bar. Before she knew it, Eve was being awakened by soft rapping at the door of her suite. When her eyes opened, she was met with the sight of rapidly falling snow and a cerulean sky. 

Eve pulled herself up and out of bed to open the door. Villanelle leaned against it, leisurely, arms and ankles crossed. “Good evening, sleepyhead.”

“What do you want?”

Villanelle stood to her full height and it always seemed to shock Eve when she had to look up at her. She rested her forearm against the door jam. Tilting her head, Villanelle’s eyes drifted down, giving her a once over. Even in her cropped palazzo pants, white tee and oversized dinner jacket, she felt naked under Villanelle’s gaze. She pulled her jacket closed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“My eyes are up here.” She told Villanelle who smirked, completely unfazed by Eve’s tone. 

“You know, there _are_ divorced people who still sleep together.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Absolutely.” Villanelle nodded, and took a step toward Eve. “Just say the word.”

“How about two?” She held up two fingers. “Fuck,” she dropped one down, “off,” and then the other. 

“Oof,” Villanelle said, looking every bit the serpent trying to tempt the original Eve, “I always did love that mouth.” 

Before Eve could respond, they heard Tsumi’s excited voice coming from down the hall, “Moms!”

 _Oh, thank god,_ Eve thought. She wasn’t _blind_ ; Villanelle was hot. Always had been and probably always would be. Maybe if she had a few drinks, she might be more susceptible to Villanelle’s charms. Her thought process must have shown on her face because Villanelle suddenly looked delighted. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, but Villanelle continued to look pleased with herself. 

Their modelesque daughter practically skipped down the hall, room key in hand, brilliant smile on her face. 

“I can’t believe we’re _actually_ here again! Isn’t this _great_?”

“Lovely.” Eve deadpanned at the same time as Villanelle said, “ _So_ great.”

Her smile faded just a bit as eyed her parents suspiciously, watching as they stared at one another. “What happened?”

“Nothing _yet_.” Villanelle said and Eve knew that tone.

_‘I don’t believe in marriage.’ Eve had once told Villanelle._

_‘You will.’ Villanelle responded, completely sure of herself._

“Will I have to separate you two during dinner tonight?” Tsumi asked, one hand on her hip and the other pointing between the pair.

“We’ll be on our best behavior.” Villanelle promised. 

* * *

For the most part, they were. It was hard to find anything to bicker about when they were in a Top 100 Best Wine listed restaurant with a menu that was carefully crafted by award winning chefs who put an emphasis on the locally available produce, seafood and game. By the time their entrées arrived, they were two bottles of wine in and had a third on the way. 

“And I swear to god, I saw _his_ life flash before _my_ eyes!” Tsumi laughed, hand on her brother’s arm. “All I kept saying was ‘don’t die, don’t die, don’t die’.”

“Yeah, and when I stood up, _clutching_ my broken arm to my chest, you _punched_ me in it.” Alex recalled. 

Tsumi laughed even harder. “It was a love tap! I was showing you that I was grateful that you were still alive!”

“Oh, gee, thanks. Yeah, I felt _real_ loved that day.”

They had gone around the table, prompted by Tsumi, to tell each other what was the most memorable thing to happen to them at Hotel Alyeska. Tsumi could only recount the time that she’d accidentally hit Alex’s skis with her own ski poles. He’d gone tumbling down the rest of the mountain, ass over head, and only ended up with a broken arm. 

“I have to say, I think that was the most memorable time for me too.”

Tsumi pretended to cough, “Bullshit!”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex asked, cutting a piece of his steak and popping it into his mouth. 

“I shouldn’t say. Moms are here.” Tsumi backtracked. 

“Oh! Now you _have_ to say it.” Villanelle laughed, leaning forward.

“Yeah.” Eve agreed, picking up her wine glass and sitting back in her chair. “I am _all_ ears.” 

“Wait! Whisper it to me first.” Alex told his sister and leaned over. She looked at their parents and then raised her cloth napkin as a barrier and leaned over to whisper their secret to him. 

“Ohhh!” Alex exclaimed. “Whatever, I’m grown now.”

“Spill it!” Eve commented. 

“Alex lost his virginity here.”

“What?!” Eve turned to look at Villanelle whose jaw was dropped in shock. 

“With who?”

“I think her name was Nadia.”

“You think?!” Villanelle stage-whispered. “Son, have I taught you _nothing_? A gentleman always remembers a lady’s name. That way, next time you want her company, she’s more susceptible.”

“That’s disgusting.” Eve told her.

Villanelle grinned at her ex-wife, resting her elbows on the table and leaning towards Eve. “ _You_ called _me_ back, though, didn’t you?” 

Eve matched her body language. “One of the many things that I have lived to regret.”

“You don’t mean that.” Villanelle’s voice dropped an octave. It was meant to be intimidating, but it was really just arousing. Eve looked at the offending glass of wine in her hand and placed it back on the table, pushing it away from her. Things always got cloudy when alcohol was involved.

_Flashback, 2 years ago_

_Eve sat on the couch, hair wet still wet from her shower. Arms wrapped around her knees, wine glass in one hand. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting there in her own miserable thoughts, but it must have been long enough for her to begin to dissociate because she jumped when she heard a knock on her front door._

_She placed her wine on the coffee table, stood from the couch and headed to the front door, unlocking it. Villanelle stood on the porch, soaked from pouring rain. Eve rolled her eyes and started to close the door, but Villanelle’s hand shot out and caught it._

_“Come on, Eve. Don’t be that way.” She replied, entering the abode they once shared together. Standing in vestibule, Eve refused to let her in any further._

_“What do you want, Villanelle?”_

_“To celebrate with you. It’s our divorce day, after all.” Villanelle held up an expensive bottle of champagne._

_“People don’t celebrate divorces.”_

_“Of course they do, Eve. It’s all the rage.” She teased, reaching out and tugging on Eve’s shirt. It was then that she really saw Eve’s face. Red. Puffy, watery eyes. Softly, and non-accusatory, Villanelle told her, “You wanted this, Eve.”_

_“I know I wanted this, but so did you.” A single, stupid tear fell down Eve’s face._

_“You know that is not true.” Villanelle used her fingertips to wipe tears from Eve’s cheek and then ran the back of her hand down it. “Come here.”_

_Pulling Eve into an embrace with one arm, Villanelle kissed the top of her head and then her temple._

_Then it was her left cheek. Right cheek. Her nose. And with her lips so close to Eve’s, breath intermingling and hearts pounding, both Eve and Villanelle made a choice. In unison, they shifted their heads until their lips brushed against one another._

_And then something snapped. In both of them._

_The champagne bottle fell to the floor, shattered, and spilled bubbly liquid all across the expensive hardwood flooring. But Eve could care less. Not when Villanelle’s tongue felt so incredibly soft against her own. Not when her own hands reached underneath the blonde’s blouse and caressed warm skin._

_And especially not when Villanelle’s fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her sweatpants and slid through the slippery folds between her thighs._

_“You want_ **_this_ ** _?” Villanelle murmured into her mouth._

_“Yes.”_

_End of Flashback_

It happened once more after that. On their first Valentine’s Day as divorcees, if Eve remembered correctly. And then never again. It only made Eve hate herself afterwards, and it made her resent Villanelle just a little bit less. Hate sex was harder than people made it out to be.

Especially when deep down… they were both so desperately still in love with one another.

“No,” Eve replied. “I don’t mean it.”

Villanelle looked ever so surprised to hear Eve admit as much.

“So, are you two gonna kiss or can we get back to your disgusting son?” Tsumi asked, pulling them from their moment.

“Don’t call your brother names.” Eve said and Alex smiled smugly at his sister. 

“You’d be calling his gross too if you knew _where_ he lost his virginity.” Tsumi said, munching on her salad.

“Tsumi!” 

“Where?” Villanelle had to know, if only to see Eve’s reaction if it was anywhere but a bed.

“Janitor’s closet.” Alex confessed.

“What?!” Both of his mothers looked completely grossed out. 

“Mate,” Tsumi laughed around a bite of blackened salmon, “you broke Moms.”

“I hate you.” Alex joked.

* * *

After dessert and a few more drinks, the small family said their goodnights. Eve and Villanelle retired to their respective rooms while Tsumi and Alex dropped where they stood in Alex’s room to continue drinking.

“Did you see Mama V tonight? She kept looking at Mama E like she was a _snack_.” Tsumi said, getting up from the couch to pour mini bottles of vodka into two tumblers. 

“I was too focused on the fact that Mama E looked like she might actually be down for it.”

The siblings shivered with disgust. No matter how old they got, the thought of their parents having sex was too much to bear.

“Okay, I have a plan.” Tsumi handed her brother a drink and then plopped down onto the bed next to him.

Alex groaned and put an arm over his face. “Tsu-Tsu, every time you have a plan, we end up in worse trouble than we started.”

Tsumi quickly ran through the statistics of that fact, before relenting. “Okay, true, _but_ , I think we can actually pull this one off.”

“Fine,” Alex sipped his vodka, “let’s hear it.”

Tsumi all but squealed as she rearranged herself on the bed, crossing her legs Native-style. “So, I think we should try to get Moms back together on this trip.”

Alex’s arm moved from his eyes and he peered over at his sister, interest peaked.

“If we can remind them why they fell in love with each other, they have to get back together right? Plus, it’s Christmastime. There’s nothing but happy faces, giving people and I mean, come on, the mountains are the perfect backdrop for like a fairytale kiss on Christmas.”

“Despite the fact that you have watched entirely too many Lifetime movies, I think you might actually be onto something here.”

“Right?!” Tsumi patted herself on the back. “So, you in?”

Alex regarded her carefully for a few moments. “I’m in.”

His sister actually did squeal then before holding up her glass. “ _Na zdrovie_!”

Alex tapped his glass against hers. “ _Salut.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow @etherealmvmi on twitter or tumblr for pictures of the real Hotel Alyeska!


	3. No Spring Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve thinks and talks about time a lot. It's a hint. : )

* * *

_Hotel Alyeska, Alaska, 8:10 AM_

“Good morning, family!” Villanelle greeted them, plopping down into the only empty chair at their breakfast table. Tsumi and Alex made sure to be seated early, sitting beside one another, leaving the only two chairs left to be inhabited by their parents. 

“You’re late,” Eve told her. 

“Eve, it takes time to look like this,” Villanelle scoffed.

“Like _what_? You’re wearing snow pants.” 

“Mom,” Alexander reached over the table, squeezing Eve’s hand to get her attention, “should we get those red velvet pancakes with blueberry syrup?”

“Oh god, I haven’t thought about those in forever,” Eve said. She leaned over to scan the menu with her son which gave Tsumi the perfect opportunity to wrangle their other mother. “ _Maman_ , which run are we doing today?”

“Silver-Tip into Ego Flats? What do you think?”

“Ooh, those are difficult runs.”

“You in?” Villanelle asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

Tsumi, as fearless as Villanelle --and equally as impish, leaned in conspiratorially and told Villanelle, “I’m so in.” 

Villanelle reached over and tapped her finger against Tsumi’s nose like she used to and Tsumi beamed. 

“Mama E, are you going to join us?” Villanelle asked her ex-wife. 

“I don’t think I can keep up with you two,” Eve replied. 

Villanelle rested her arm on the back of Eve’s chair. “I don’t know. You used to keep me on my toes. Come on. Don’t be chicken.”

Eve raised her brows. “You can’t bully me into skiing with you.”

Villanelle smirked. “If you are scared, just say so, Eve.”

Eve’s jaw dropped, but Villanelle could tell she was trying not to smile. “Fine. I was trying not to beat you in front of your children, but if you don’t mind,” she threw her hands up, “then neither do I.”

“Cocky.” Villanelle commented. Her eyes dropped down, taking in Eve’s frame before they shot back up. “I like it.”

Eve had learned that no response egged Villanelle on just as much as any non-verbal acknowledgment of her not-so-subtle flirting, so Eve was grateful for their waiter’s interruption. They placed their orders and conversed excitedly about the day before them. When breakfast was over, Villanelle headed to the ski emporium to purchase their lift passes and rentals for the day. Tsumi, Eve and Alex headed to their rooms to change into their snow wear. 

In the end, Villanelle and Tsumi had decided to snowboard instead, but Alex and Eve were settled on skiing. The ten-fifteen tram pulled into the station towards the side of the hotel and they hopped on, riding halfway up the summit where the lift would pick them up. Two at a time, they were scooped up by lifts and promptly dropped on top of the mountain.

“May the best woman win!” Villanelle shouted through her snow balaclava.

“Don’t worry! I plan to!” Eve yelled back.

They took off down the hard-packed snow, their children just behind them. The Silver-Tip was a tricky course. Each skier or snowboarder had to make very large, fast turns while whipping through the gates that marked their points along the way. Eve bent her knees, forcing herself to accelerate towards the first open gate that was at least twenty-five meters away. In her peripheral, she could see Villanelle tilting to her left and then towards her right, sailing smoothly across the snow. They both appeared to spot the gate at the same time and went for it. Eve bent forward slightly and tucked her poles under her arms for a more aerodynamic approach. It worked in her favor and she shot through the two poles mere seconds before Villanelle. Eve took pleasure in that small victory but knew that Villanelle would not make it any easier for her now that she’d bested her on the first turn. 

The second and third turns were much better for Villanelle. She succeeded in passing through both gates before Eve and was rapidly approaching the fourth when Eve suddenly flew past her. Not far behind was Alex. Together, Alex, Eve and Villanelle raced toward the last gate on the run. Eve had forgotten how exhilarating it was to rush so quickly down the side of a mountain with cold air whipping past her fast. _Could it be? Was she actually having… fun?_ One right after the other, they shot through the gate and fanned out, Alex and Villanelle flanking Eve in the center.

Just as they got closer to the fifth gate and final run-out, a flatter area of snow which provided enough room for skiers and boarders to decelerate, Eve ran over a death cookie. She couldn’t have avoided the ball of ice if she tried with Villanelle on her left and Alex on her right. If she moved over, she would have spooked them and probably caused an even worse accident than the one that was about to happen. Eve suddenly felt like she was skiing on marbles and as she tried to stop herself, it was too late. Her skis slipped from underneath of her and as she saw the snow coming closer and closer to her face, Eve turned to her side like the instructors had always taught and rolled with the fall.

Villanelle, seeing Eve turn, tipped her board forward to pass the rolling brunette. She cut her off at the pass, effectively blocking Eve from tumbling down the remainder of the run. Unfortunately, Villanelle didn’t have a chance to firmly mount her feet and gain her balance before Eve spiraled directly against Villanelle’s calves and the force caused the blonde to fall forward on top of Eve.

Concerned, Villanelle pushed off Eve’s goggles and hat and watched as brown curls unfurled against pure white snow. She pulled off her own balaclava, helmet and gloves, and blonde hair cascading across Eve’s face. Hand on Eve’s chin, Villanelle moved her face side to side checking for any scrapes or cuts.

“Eve. Are you hurt?”

“No. No, I’m okay..” Eve replied and looked up at her. She searched Villanelle’s face, watching as her worried expression turned into something else altogether. A small smile pulled at her lips and Eve’s heart fluttered in her chest. Villanelle watched with utter delight as Eve’s gloved hand came up and rested on hers.

“I’m okay. Really.” She assured Villanelle. One more uninterrupted moment later, Villanelle had tried to convey everything she was feeling with one look. And Eve… well, Eve had a skiing pole poking her in the side, but despite that she somehow managed to give Villanelle--.

“You have ‘kiss me’ eyes.” Villanelle stated.

“No, I don’t.” Eve rolled her eyes and pushed Villanelle off of her just in time for Tsumi to come barreling down to where they sat on the cold ground.

“What happened?” She asked, reaching out with both hands to help them up.

“Death cookie almost wiped Mom out.” Villanelle explained. She took Tsumi’s outstretched hand and pulled herself up and onto her board before assisting in helping Eve up. The moment Eve stood, she knew something was wrong. 

“Ow ow ow!” She cried out and took all of the weight off of her left foot. 

“What hurts?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Eve said and attempted to put pressure on it again with the same results. She winced in pain and Villanelle wrapped an arm around her waist.

“You’re not fine. We have to get you off of the course.” Villanelle told her. . Tsumi looked around and spotted a boulder not too far off of the run. Together, they waddled her over to sit on the boulder as best they could with their equipment still on. Tsumi went back to gather their hats, goggles and gloves.

“I’m going to run down to the emergency service tower so they can send up an EMT.”

“Looks like someone beat you to it.” Eve replied, jutting her chin out at the bright red snowmobile that had raced up the mountain. On the back, sat Alex, chest puffed out like he’d rescued a damsel in distress. 

“I saw you wipe out. Figured someone had to get emergency services.” He called. Eve smiled and Villanelle shook her head.

Eve was placed on the back of the snowmobile and taken to the hotel’s infirmary where she was diagnosed with a sprained ankle. Her ankle was wrapped tightly in an ace bandage, she was given Tylenol and told to take it easy for the next couple of days. Eve hobbled to the elevators --Villanelle and her children in tow-- and helped to her room where she plopped down on the sofa, still in her snow wear. Tsumi and Alex kissed their mother’s cheek and told her to get some rest and they would come check on her in a couple of hours. 

When they were finally alone, Villanelle disappeared into the bathroom to draw Eve a bath. When she exited, Eve was looking at her with furrowed brows.

“What did I do now?” She asked. Eve could tell she wasn’t annoyed or frustrated. She was exhausted, really. With no more adrenaline coursing through her body from the slopes, Villanelle was drained. The last thing she needed was Eve telling her that the sprained ankle was somehow her fault. All she had been trying to do was get Eve to live a little. _Was that so bad?_

As if she could read Villanelle’s thoughts, Eve decided to take it easy on her. “Nothing.” She pulled off the arms of her snowsuit, revealing a base layer of a thermal shirt. Nodding towards the bathroom, Eve tried to nonchalantly add, “Thanks.”

“Sorry?” Villanelle said, cupping a hand around her ear. “Did you just _thank_ me?”

“I did. Although, it’s the least you can do after practically challenging me to break a leg today.”

 _Okay, so maybe Eve wouldn’t give her_ **_that_ ** _much of a break._

“I would not have to challenge you to live life if you were already doing it.” Villanelle huffed, kneeling on the floor to help Eve pull off her snowpants, one leg at a time.

“You live life enough for the both of us.”

“ _That_ is the problem, Eve.” The blonde told her, standing up and helping Eve up as well.

She helped Eve towards the bathroom, sitting her down on the edge of the tub, still in her black long johns set. “What is? What’s the problem, Villanelle?”

“You just--.” Villanelle sighed and shook her head. She reached over to turn off the water before the bubbles began to overflow. “Just enjoy your bath.”

Villanelle placed a towel on the steps of the marble whirlpool tub. “Don’t get your wrap wet.”

She left Eve alone in the bathroom with a quiet click of the doorknob as she shut the door behind her. Eve looked at the lavender scented bathtub that could fit two and wondered if this was really what she wanted her life to be now. Enormous baths by herself. Constantly fighting with her ex-wife. Hurting her own feelings and Villanelle at the same time. Eve was no spring chicken, at least that’s what she told herself constantly, and if she was careful, she would leave nothing behind except anger and resentment.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really happy with this chapter, but it had to be posted, so here it is. next chapter will be better, I promise.


	4. Something’s Up

* * *

It was around lunchtime when Tsumi visited her room to see how she was doing and Eve was in a decidedly better mood.

“Did you get any rest?”

“Not really,” Eve admitted. “My mind is too busy for sleep.”

When Villanelle had left her to her own thoughts, Eve really took a good, hard look at her life. Where she’d been and what she still hoped to accomplish before she was guided off of this plane of existence and towards the next. 

“What have you been thinking about?”

“Time,” Eve mentioned. Tsumi didn’t respond, she simply waited for Eve to continue. “Do you ever wish I spent more time with you and Alex? Or that I was less of a disciplinarian and more…  _ fun _ ?”

Tsumi smiled. “Mama, what are you talking about? Alex and I love you just the way you are. You  _ are _ fun. What would ever make you think that you’re not?”

“Mama V is the fun one. I’m the stern one.”

“What?” Tsumi laughed in disbelief. “Who is the one that always went on rollercoasters with me? Who would have water gun fights with me? You and Mama V have always been the perfect tag team as far as I’m concerned.”

* * *

_ Flashback, 5 years ago _

_ “He was a stupid boy, anyway. Always with the video games.” Villanelle made a tching noise and frowned. “You are too smart and far too pretty to cry over him.” _

_ She and Eve had crawled into Tsumi’s bed on either side of her and shimmied under the covers despite their 16-year-old daughter’s protests.  _

_ “Plus he had stupid hair.” _

_ “Ooo, yes!” Villanelle agreed, eyes wide and pointing at Eve. “Very stupid hair. He was going absolutely nowhere with that cut.” _

_ “Not to mention his parents are  _ **_awful_ ** _! I mean, would you really want to marry a guy whose father is a misogynist?” _

_ Tsumi considered it and then shook her head, rubbing tears from her puffy eyes.  _

_ “No.” She murmured.  _

_ “Exactly. And why not?” Villanelle asked.  _

_ “Because women are the superior sex,” Tsumi replied through a few sniffles.  _

_ “I mean, this kid. She’s a genius.” Eve told her wife. “We have taught her all she needs to know.” _

_ “I agree,” teased Villanelle, propping herself up on her elbow, “now all she needs is a job and her own apartment.” _

_ “Yeah. Get out so Mom and I can turn this room into a home office.” Eve tugged gently on Tsumi’s hair.  _

_ “Or a sex dungeon,” Villanelle replied and wiggled her eyebrows at Eve who laughed. _

_ “No! Eww! Get  _ **_out_ ** _!” The young girl half-whined and half-laughed, using both arms to push them towards the edge of her bed. _

_ “That’s actually not a bad idea,” Eve replied. “Maybe a few whips, some chains, a little leather.” _

_ “Ugh!” Tsumi pushed the covers off of them all and sat straight up before trying to climb out of bed and get as far away from her parents as she could.  _

_ But Villanelle grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her back down to lay between them and together, she and Eve started to kiss Tsumi’s cheeks over and over.  _

_ “We love you,” Eve said in between kisses.  _

_ “Yes we love you so,” Villanelle kissed her daughter’s forehead with a theatrical `mwah’, “much!” _

_ Tsumi could barely form words in between laughing and gasping for air.  _

_ End of flashback _

* * *

Eve smiled at the memory. “You know, we argued about an hour before that?”

“Really?” Tsumi was shocked. 

“Yup, but for the life of me,” confessed Eve, “I can’t remember what it was about.”

“Because it wasn’t important. I think that just goes to show that when you truly love someone, you can always come together to reach a common goal even if you’re mad at one another.”

Eve looked at her daughter and reached out to stroke her hair before resting a palm against Tsumi’s cheek. “You really are too smart for your own good.”

Tsumi grinned, looked up innocently and shrugged. “Thanks, I get it from my moms.”

Eve had something she wanted to tell Tsumi, but no sooner had her lip parted to finally confess something she had kept in for the last few months, the door to her room opened. 

“Wh—? How the hell did you get a key to my room?” Eve asked. 

Her annoyingly beautiful ex-wife dangled the key card from her fingers then placed it in the pocket of her bomber jacket and patted it lovingly. “I told them I was checking on my near-crippled wife.”

“Ex-wife.”

Villanelle waved a hand, dismissively. “Semantics.”

Tsumi bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. 

“Villanelle,” Eve said in warning. 

“What?” She asked with faux contrition as she fell onto the couch dramatically. “You could have fallen and no one would have found your body for  _ days _ .” 

Her eyes landed on the mini-bar and she hopped right back up to pull out two tiny bottles of vodka and one of whiskey. Villanelle tossed one of the vodkas to Tsumi and the whiskey to Eve before opening the other vodka for herself. She made her way back over to the couch and lay down, resting her ankles on its arm and then crossed them. 

“What were we talking about?” Villanelle inquired, cracking open the bottle. 

“I think Mom is having a midlife crisis.”

“Tsumi!” Eve scoffed. Though she wasn’t too far off; Eve  _ was _ having a crisis of sorts, and she had been trying to find the right time to tell her family about it.

“Mom is not even middle-aged yet,” Villanelle said, knocking back the shot of vodka.

“Close enough,” Eve muttered.

“You know what your problem is, Eve?”

“Oh, you mean besides you?”

The door to Eve’s suite opened once more.

“So this is where the party is,” Alexander said as he strutted into the room as if it were his own. He clocked the liquor and everyone’s hands and headed straight for the mini-bar, pulling out the last whiskey.

“How did  _ you _ get a key to Eve’s room?” Villanelle questioned. Alex fell into the wing-backed chair beside the fireplace, slouching comfortably and manspreading.

“Told them I was checking on my mom with the gimpy leg.”

“Hey!” Eve huffed.

“Catch me up. What’s the word?” Alex said.

“ _ Maman _ was about to tell  _ Eomma _ what her problem is,” Tsumi replied, cheekily.

“Oh, do tell.” Alex leaned forward, elbow on his knee, chin in his palm.

“Yes, we’re all  _ breathless _ to hear it.” Eve deadpanned.

“Your problem is that you need to remember that you take your blessings for granted, Eve. You have a beautiful family that loves you, a great job, not everything is as hard as you like to think it is. Let loose and maybe be a little less hard on yourself.”

The truth was: Villanelle wasn’t wrong. She was only confirming everything that Eve had been thinking so deeply about in her bubble bath. Eve shook her head and smiled softly. 

“The logical part of me tells me you’re right.”

Villanelle froze. She scrambled to sit up. “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that? I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

Eve’s eyes reached the heavens. “I’m not repeating myself. Take what you can get.”

Villanelle would. For now. She was suddenly suspicious. Something was off with Eve and she decided that her new mission was to figure out exactly what was going on with her ex-wife. Eve could practically see the cogs of Villanelle’s head working as she tried her hardest to gaze straight through Eve’s eyes and into her soul. 

And all of her suspicions were confirmed when Eve, who was never one to back down from a staring challenge, looked away. 

“Anyway, I’m sorry I ruined our trip with my ankle.” Eve laughed. 

“It’s not ruined,  _ eomma _ ,” Alex responded, getting up to grab the remote. “I say we order a ton of room service and watch horribly cheesy holiday movies all day.” 

“If Mama doesn’t mind.” Villanelle reminded her children of their manners, even though hers were sorely lacking.

“I’m in. If it’s okay with you, Mama?” Tsumi gave her best puppy-dog eyes. 

Eve nodded. “That sounds like fun.”

* * *

Villanelle, Alex and Tsumi spent the entire day in Eve’s room. They ordered room service for lunch and ate while lounging in Eve’s bed. It was just like when they were younger. Villanelle on one side. Alex and Tsumi lying on their stomachs heads at the foot of the bed. Eve on the opposite side. Villanelle’s arms spread, resting against the unnecessary wealth of decorative pillows. 

When snow began to fall as the girl got the guy at the end of whatever cliché film they were watching, Villanelle absentmindedly twirled dark tendrils of Eve’s hair round and round her fingers. Eve looked over at Villanelle only to find that the blonde was gazing right at her. She lifted her brows in question, but Villanelle just kept staring. Hazel eyes sparked a fire inside of Eve’s body that started in her cheeks and worked its way down until she felt her panties dampen. 

_ Uh oh _ .

Eventually, Alex’s stomach growled fiercely. He checked his watch and realized it was nearly half-past seven.

“I’m starving.”

“Me too. Let’s get dinner at Seven Glaciers.” Tsumi suggested. 

“Moms?” Alex turned on his side and caught the tail end of Villanelle pulling her arm back to her side of the bed.

“Yes?” Eve and Villanelle asked in unison. 

“Should we do dinner downstairs?”

“Uh.” Eve looked at Villanelle and shrugged. 

“I think we are going to stay here and finish the movie. It is just getting good.” She gestured to the TV. “We will order something from room service.”

“Okay. Come on, Alexander, the first round is on you.”

“Something’s up with Moms,” Alex said after they’d left Eve’s room. 

“Yeah, they’re definitely going to have sex.” 

“What? No. Well, yeah probably, but I mean, they’re having their secret eye conversations.” 

“Like when we were younger?”

Alex tapped the down arrow on the elevator and the two waited. “Yeah, but it’s different. There’s something happening that they’re not telling us.”

Tsumi thought about it. “Hm. Mama E did seem like she was about to tell me something before Mama V came into the room.”

“What do you think she was going to say?” 

The elevator dinged its arrival and the doors opened. They stepped onto it and Tsumi looked at her younger brother. “I don’t know, but I got the sense that it wasn’t good.”

“Then we’ll just have to figure it out and hope that it’s not something that will hinder us from getting them back together.”


	5. Captain

“I have cancer.” Eve blurted out.

The sky had darkened. She and Villanelle were on the balcony and Eve’s suite with the rectangular stone and glass fire pit burning to keep them warm. Eve sat in a lounge chair with three layers of clothes and a large throw blanket that she’d pull from its residence at the foot of her bed. Villanelle stood at the railing of the balcony, a feat that Eve could never quite bring herself to accomplish, clutching a mug of cinnamon-sprinkled hot cocoa in her hands. 

“Well, I think.”

Eyes closing and face to the sky, Villanelle shook her head. “You  _ think _ ?”

“Well, they found a mass in my left breast. I had a biopsy done and I’m still waiting on the results.”

“How long?”

“How long what?”

Villanelle turned to her, crossing her arms over her chest. “How long have you known about the mass?” 

She was angry. Eve hadn’t been prepared to deal with anger. “Why are you mad?”

“How long have you known about the mass?” Villanelle repeated, annunciating each word slowly.

“A couple of weeks.”

“A c—.” The exhale she blew out puffed up her cheeks and curled into the cold air in wisps of condensation. “When do you get the results?”

“Well, they said anywhere between two to three days, and if the analysis is more complicated it could take between seven and ten.”

“How long has it been?”

Eve looked into her mug, watching cinnamon particles cling to one another. “Five days.”

“Eve, why do you try to deal with everything by yourself?”

“Because I have to!”

“No, you don’t! I am right here. I have always been right here, but you push me away just like you did when we were married!”

”I was the only one acting like an adult.”

“Bullshit! You just forgot the meaning of fun and I kept trying to remind you.”

“I needed you to step up!”

“Step up? Eve, we were both there. We were a team.”

“Yeah, but what if I hadn’t been there? Then what?”

“Why would you think you wouldn’t be—?” Realization washed over the younger woman’s features and Eve watched the thought process happen. Villanelle took a deep breath, her eyes closing briefly as she tried to compose herself. Finally, she opened them, and no calmer than she had been, commanded that Eve, “Tell me.”

“It happened before and I needed you to be the mother that our kids needed if I was gone. I needed you to show me that you could be more than just the cool mom.”

Villanelle looked at Eve in disbelief. “What do you mean this happened before?”

“There was another mass. A year or so before our separation. I was scared and I just needed assurance that Tsumi and Alexander would be fine if I was gone.”

Villanelle shook her head, unshed tears dancing precariously along the waterline of her eyes. “How could you ever think that I wouldn’t be able to take care of our kids if something happened to you? More importantly, how could you keep this enormous secret from me?” 

Eve opened her mouth to say something but the lump in her throat made words impossible. Villanelle was hurt. Truly hurt and Eve would never be able to take it back. 

“We were supposed to be teammates in everything. We promised. When did you suddenly decide to become the captain?” Villanelle asked her. She shook her head again and readjusted her skully cap over her ears. “I am tired. I think I’ll call it a night.”

“Villanelle—.”

“Goodnight, Eve.”

She heard the heavy door to her suite clicked shut behind Villanelle. Eve sat her mug of cocoa on the small table beside her chair and sighed. 

_Had this all been her fault? Was the lack of communication one-sided?_ _Or were they both guilty?_

Eve was tired too. Exhausted, really. From constantly fighting a battle by herself. She didn’t even know who or what she was fighting anymore. 

_ And if she did have cancer, wasn’t it better to have Villanelle as a teammate than an opponent? Or would Villanelle think that she was only using her as a crutch now? Only leaning on her because she was terrified? _

The last time Eve saw Villanelle so hurt was the night she asked for a divorce.

Eve stood up, using the chair as leverage and hobbled gingerly into her suite. She shut the French doors that led to the balcony, securing them and then made her way to the bedroom. She didn’t even shed her clothes; simply wrapped the throw blanket tighter around her and laid in bed. 

Then Eve did something that she rarely did.

She cried. 

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, there was an empty seat for Villanelle. 

“Where’s  _ Maman _ ?” Eve asked her children.

Tsumi shrugged her shoulders. “She said she wasn’t hungry and that we should eat without her.”

“Weird, huh?” Alex asked. “Mama V is  _ always _ hungry.”

It was true. Despite her small frame, Villanelle was constantly eating, usually sweets, so it was unusual for her to skip a meal.

“Maybe she’s coming down with something. She didn’t look her best.” Tsumi suggested. “We should go check on her after breakfast.”

“We have spa appointments, Tsu-Tsu,” Alex replied, giving her a pointed look. His brows rose and he tilted his head in Eve’s direction. “Maybe Mama E can make sure she’s okay.”

Tsumi caught on, nodding slowly. “Yeah. What do you think, mom?”

_ Sure if she even wants to see my face _ , Eve thought. Instead, she smiled softly. “Sure. I’ll go check on her.”

When their breakfast arrived, Eve took a few bites and pushed the remainder of her meal around the plate. This just wouldn’t do _.  _ Eve had to fix this.

She wasn’t an idiot. She knew how she felt for Villanelle. It was the same way she had  _ always _ felt for the young blonde. There was just so much that they needed to communicate with one another, as openly and honestly as possible.

The only question was: would Villanelle be open to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before shit starts getting *real*.


	6. Sorry, Baby x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehh.

Knocking on Villanelle’s room door, Eve could feel the butterflies in her stomach start their bullshit. It was ridiculous, really. Villanelle was her ex-wife. They had seen each other at their best and worst and still loved each other so much that they’d gotten married and had a family. Villanelle and Eve had laughed and argued and always managed to come to some sort of middle ground. Until Eve was too focused on herself and trying to mold Villanelle into whatever version of adult she wanted her to be. All it got Eve was… well, divorced. And made her lonely. And unhappy. 

_And for god’s sake why wasn’t Villanelle answering her door?_

_Get it together, Eve_ , she told herself before she fell down a rabbit hole of self-pity and knocked again. 

Still no answer. 

_Hmph!_

It was a good thing that Eve had hobbled by the front desk to ask the concierge for Villanelle’s room key. She let herself in and found Villanelle to be buried under the heavy duvet. 

“Villanelle?” Eve called softly.

Still no answer.

“Villanelle,” sing-songed Eve as she sat on the bed and poked at the lump, “I’m not leaving until you talk to me.”

Nothing. 

_Fine_ , Eve thought because she knew exactly how to get Villanelle’s attention: The Mom Voice.

“Oksana Polastri-Astankova, you come out from those covers right now!” She flipped the duvet only to be greeted by feet where her head should be. Movement at the end of the bed drew her attention and she watched as Villanelle struggled to push the covers off of her. Finally, her little head popped out, silky blonde hair tousled. She turned to face Eve, a hilariously cute pout on her face. 

“How did you get in here?”

Eve held up the room key and grinned. “You’re not the only one who can play the concerned wife card.”

“Ex-wife.” Villanelle mocked in an exaggeratedly deep voice.

“Semantics.” Eve grinned. She did enjoy throwing Villanelle’s words back at her, almost as much as Villanelle did with her. 

“What do you want?”

“To talk.”

“ _Now_ she wants to talk,” Villanelle said to her invisible audience. “The woman divorces me first and _now_ she wants to t—.”

“I’m sorry.”

Villanelle shifted in the bed, gathering herself and sat up, pushing the blanket away as she went. “Could you repeat that? The audience did not hear you clearly. Don’t be afraid to project and enunciate.”

Eve rolled her eyes. “I. Am. _Sorry_.”

Villanelle crossed her arms and eyed Eve suspiciously. “For what?”

“For talking _at_ you instead of _to_ you.”

“And?”

“And for being a self-appointed captain instead of your teammate.”

“ _And_?” Villanelle urged, her left brow cocked expectantly.

“And for not telling you about… my health scare.”

Villanelle crawled up the bed and sat next to Eve against the pillows. “Can I ask you something?”

Eve nodded.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you keep it from it?”

“I think I just didn’t want you to see me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Sick.”

“Why not? We swore that we would care for each other ‘through good times and bad, and through sickness and health’. Did you not think I could handle it?”

“No, I--.” Eve sighed. “I didn’t _want_ you to _have_ to handle it.”

She meant it. 

If Eve was being really honest without herself, she would admit that if she _had_ been diagnosed with cancer all those years ago, she never would have wanted Villanelle to watch her die. It wasn’t fair to her. She was still young and had her entire life ahead of her. She could remarry and Tsumi and Alex would still have a family, regardless if she was gone or not.

So, she told Villanelle as much. And when she was done, Villanelle simply blinked at her in utter disbelief.

“Are you insane?”

“Villanelle--.”

“No, I am serious.” The blonde knelt on the bed, turning her body to face Eve. “Do you need to get your head examined next?”

“It’s just how I felt… well, feel.”

“You still feel this way? Do you _actually_ believe that if you died, I would be able to move on? Find someone new?”

Eve shrugged. “I would want you to.”

“What is that smell?” Villanelle made a show of sniffing the air. “Oh, it is the _bullshit_ that you are spewing at me.“

Eve’s jaw dropped. 

“What, in all of our years together, would make you think I would be able to ever stop loving you?”

Eve wasn’t sure if the question was rhetorical, but she didn’t have to wait long to find out that it wasn’t.

“I need an answer, Eve.” Villanelle sat back on her haunches and her eyes searched Eve’s face. Her eyes began to water, and Eve instinctively leaned forward, taking Villanelle’s hand. 

“I don’t--.”

“Is it because you stopped loving _me_?” A tear ran down Villanelle’s soft cheek and Eve could actually hear her own heartbreaking. She reached out and used her thumb to wipe the warm liquid from her face. 

“No. No.” Eve assured her. “I never stopped loving you. You have to know that.”

But the fact of the matter was Villanelle didn’t know that because Eve never told her; had never expressed to Villanelle that their breakup was not her fault. 

Mostly because Eve had never expressed that to herself. 

The resentment she’d felt for Villanelle not becoming the person that Eve wanted her to be overshadowed the fact that she would always be so desperately in love with the blonde. 

“Then why did you leave me? I know I am not perfect, but if you were sick, I would have loved you through it all.”

Tears normally made Villanelle feel weak and confused, but at that moment, she couldn't care less, especially when she could see that Eve was just as affected as she was. 

Voice cracking, and throat tight, Eve managed, “I’m sorry.”

Without another thought, Villanelle shot forward and wrapped her arms around Eve who half-laughed, half-sobbed into the blonde’s neck. She squeezed her back and when they separated, Villanelle laughed. 

“You look like a raccoon.”

“You’re one to talk.” 

They fell into a brief silence, just looking at one another. 

“I am sorry too,” Villanelle said. 

“For what?”

“For not seeing what was right in front of me. For not picking up on your subtle hints about what you needed.”

“I shouldn’t have expected you to read my mind.”

“I am good at _many_ things, Eve, but I am not clairvoyant,” quipped Villanelle.

It certainly was not the end. They had a lot to talk about, still, and even more to figure out, but this felt like a good beginning. 

“Do you want to watch a movie with me?” Villanelle asked, her eyes filled with hope.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Villanelle said and kicked at the covers until she could wriggle under them. Then she took a decorative pillow and gestured for Eve to bring her feet into the bed. 

“Move the pillow.”

“No, you have to elevate your ankle.”

Eve’s heart tugged in her chest and she smiled at the sweet gesture. Once they were both settled, Villanelle flicked on the TV. They searched through the channels and the debate about what to watch began— _no, nope, uhn, uhn, next_ —until finally they agreed on a wonderfully horrible Christmas film. 

And when Villanelle linked her pinkie with Eve’s, Eve curled her own tighter around it and she smiled softly.


	7. Breathe

Eve awoke with a start, a sharp pain shooting through her ankle. She and Villanelle had been sleeping face-to-face. With one of her arms under Eve’s head and the other draped over Eve’s waist, the blonde was the very picture of tranquility. Eve couldn’t deny that she felt that she’d gotten more rest in the last — _ how long have they been asleep? _ — than in the last two years alone. 

She looked down to find the source of the pain, only to see her legs entangled with Villanelle’s. In her sleep, the blonde had shifted until her left leg was thrown haphazardly over Eve’s. Eve looked back at Villanelle’s sleeping face. The once-peaceful expression had become a slight grimace; her brows knitted together once. Then again and she hummed softly in distress. She was having a bad dream. Eve pressed a fingertip to the center of Villanelle’s forehead and rubbed softly until her face relaxed. Eve smiled. It always worked. The corners of Villanelle’s mouth twitched upwards and for a moment, Eve forgot about the throbbing of her ankle. 

Villanelle had always had that effect on her. Even the smallest smile from the blonde and everything in Eve’s world was right again. 

“Eve,” Villanelle muttered. Eve’s smile grew wider and she ran her fingers down the soft expanse of Villanelle’s face. That earned her a soft moan and Villanelle’s head tilted into the touch. Because even in her sleep, Villanelle needed to feel Eve. 

“Are you awake?” Eve whispered. 

“Mm. No.” Villanelle answered and wrapped her arm tighter around Eve. She shifts her leg, thankfully, only for it to wrap just behind Eve’s thighs, trapping her in place.

The older woman chuckled. “Very believable.”

“I am a good actress, Eve. You know this.”

Hazel-green eyes opened slowly and almost immediately found Eve’s. Villanelle put her fingers atop the delicate hand on her face and squeezed. 

“Eve,” Villanelle murmured, “when I said ‘in sickness and in health, until death do us part’, I meant it. I still do. You know I would go to hell and back for you.”

“I know,” Eve said, her voice shaking and eyes watering. Villanelle kissed the palm of Eve’s hand and then each of her fingertips. Her wrist.

Her cheek. 

Her neck. 

“Villanelle,” Eve warned. The blonde kissed up her neck to her ear and then her cheek. She felt Eve’s fingers ball into a fist, tugging the material of her shirt with them. Neither of them knew when it happened, but the energy in the air suddenly shifted. Their hearts started to race. Breath mingled between them, their lips centimeters apart. Eve’s head tilted upward hurt a fraction of an inch. She wanted this. She wanted Villanelle to kiss her. 

Because a single kiss from Villanelle Astankova could cure any ailment in her heart. 

But then, what about the ailment in her body? Could she really put Villanelle through the pain of seeing her die? Eve had begun to understand that the question wasn’t whether or not  _ Villanelle _ was strong enough to handle it… but was Eve?

“It is not wrong to have what you want, Eve. The world will not end because you kiss me. In fact, it just might start spinning on its axis again.” Villanelle told her and it sounded like a promise. “You  _ know _ we are right for—.” 

Villanelle’s words were cut off when Eve shot forward, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. 

“Mm!” Villanelle moaned into the kiss, and when Eve’s tongue pushed its way into her mouth, she could have died a happy woman. Eve deepened the kiss, her hips circled on their own accord, and Villanelle’s hand tangled itself in Eve’s hair. 

“Fuck.” Eve groaned when Villanelle pulled away from Eve’s mouth and instead focused her energy on Eve’s neck. She sucked at her pulse point and then took the soft skin between her teeth before pulling slowly away just the way Eve liked. The brunette ground harder against Villanelle, trying in vain to feel just a little bit of friction against her core.

“We should stop,” Villanelle told her. Eve hummed her disapproval and she lifted her head, wordlessly begging for Villanelle to continue her assault on her neck. And damn her lack of willpower because Villanelle would never deny Eve whatever she wanted. 

Clothes. Houses. The moon. The stars. Divorce. 

Whatever Eve wanted, Villanelle gave to her, so willingly, even if it meant Villanelle got the short end of the stick. If Eve was happy, Villanelle could breathe. The problem was, it seemed like Villanelle was realizing that she hadn’t been breathing properly for so long. But now, here, in Eve’s arms, Villanelle felt like her lungs had been given new life. Eve was here, willingly giving herself to Villanelle and she was  _ happy _ .

No sooner had Villanelle’s hand slipped under Eve’s shirt and splayed against the warmth of her back, a knock sounded at the door. 

“Go away! I’m naked!” Villanelle yelled. She looked at Eve and they fell into conspiratorial laughter. When they’d gathered themselves, Villanelle gazed into Eve’s eyes. “We really should stop.”

Eve nodded once, her hand trailing down Villanelle’s arm. “I’m hungry. Are you?”

“Always.”

* * *

After dinner in the hotel’s restaurant, Eve and Villanelle decided they still had so much to talk about. They found themselves in Eve’s room, back on the balcony. The fire pit blazed between them on its highest setting to push away some of the evening chill. 

“Do you think we should try marriage counseling?” Villanelle asked. 

“Maybe not, since we’re not married.”

“We will always be married, Eve. You know it and I know it.” Villanelle responded. “Even if you married someone else, I would always be in your head. Just like you would always be in mine.”

“I don’t think I’d ever meet anyone else, let alone marry them.” When Villanelle looked delighted by that, Eve confessed, “I don’t think you would let me.”

Villanelle laughed. “I would definitely object at the wedding.”

Eve grinned, sipping from her cocoa. “If you didn’t scare them off before we even made it to a wedding.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong. A comfortable silence followed. “You’re right, though,” Eve admitted. “We should give it a try. Marriage counseling. Learn how to be better people so that we can be… better together.”

Villanelle stifled a smile and nodded once, lifting her head to the night sky. Her eyes closed and her shoulders relaxed. Yes, she was finally breathing again. 

"You know... all of our problems always seemed so small whenever we were here," Eve said, holding her mug of spiked hot cocoa tighter.

"Maybe it's the fucking mountains," Villanelle replied, turning to rest a hip on the railing of her balcony.

"Fucking Hotel Alyeska," Eve said with a small smile and a shake of her head.

"Fucking Hotel Alyeska." Her ex-wife agreed.


	8. Santa-Rita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *unedited

The holidays in Alyeska were always absolutely stunning. The hotel had decorations up to celebrate every belief system. For Eve, the cars taken to make sure everyone felt appreciated was always beautiful to see. As she hobbled past the enormous Christmas tree in the center of the lobby, she took in each perfectly placed light and ornament. 

“Mrs. Park-Astankova, right?” The concierge greeted her with a bright smile. 

“Yes. Hi. I was wondering if there was any chance of us extending our stay through the new year. It’s our first time back here in so long and we’ve forgotten how much we love it.”

“Well, let’s just see what we can do for you.” She tapped at the keyboard and made a few cheerful noises. “How does a late checkout on the third of January sound?”

“That’s perfect.” Eve opened her wallet and pulled out her credit card, charging it. 

“Is there anything else I can assist you with today?”

“I was also wondering about the spa packages you guys have. Any private couples massages available?”

“Oh absolutely.” The woman opened a drawer beside her left hip and pulled out a brochure for the spa in the hotel, handing it to Eve. 

“Perfect. Thank you so much.”

A massage would be perfect for Villanelle. Eve hadn’t really bought her a real gift. An Hermés scarf that the blonde was sure to return for something else, as she did every year. But a couples massage would be a nice chance for them to relax and maybe have a nice conversation while they were getting rubbed down. 

* * *

“Mama E came out of Mama V’s room  _ pretty _ late last night,” Alex gossiped. 

“What? How do you know?”

“I was on my way downstairs to flirt with that concierge on duty.”

Tsumi rolled her eyes because  _ of course _ that was what her brother had been doing. Regardless of him being in a serious relationship. “Okay, and?”

“And what?”

“What was she wearing? How was her hair?”

“Regular clothes. Her hair was in that side braid that makes her look like she’s twelve—.”

“Messy? Like someone’s fingers were in it?”

“That’s disgusting. No.” He sipped from his espresso. “But come to think of it, her lipstick looked a little smudged.”

They both paused. Looked at one another. And then shivered in disgust. 

“Blech!” 

“So gross!”

“What’s so gross?” Eve asked, joining them at the table. 

“Your son has to flirt with everything on two legs.” Tsumi

“He always was a flirt. Even as a baby.” Villanelle quipped, sitting down beside Eve. 

“Really?” Alex asked, grinning. 

“Oh yes. You used to do this little gummy half grin at all the women who picked you up.” Villanelle told him. 

Alex shrugged proudly. 

“And some men too.” Eve teased. Tsumi and Villanelle laughed. Alex was not amused.

“Very funny. What’s on the schedule for today?”

“Well, since it’s Christmas Eve, I figured we could get into our pajamas and watch  _ It’s A Wonderful Life _ in  _ maman _ ’s room.” Eve said, pointing casually to Villanelle. 

Tsumi and Alex gave one another a knowing look. Tsumi smirked into her next sip of coffee while Alexander shrugged a shoulder and then picked up his fork to play with. Eve and Villanelle both caught it and they, too, looked at one another. Then back to their children. 

“What was that look for?”

“Been spending an awful lot of time in  _ Maman _ ’s room lately, have you?” Alex teased. 

Eve’s jaw dropped. “What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

“I saw you leaving her room  _ late _ last night. What were you two doing?”

“Having hot cocoa.” Villanelle said. 

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Tsumi jokingly asked her brother.

“I don’t know. I think they still call it premarital sex.”

“Or would this be  _ post _ -marital?”

“Okay enough. Relent.” Eve told them, holding up a hand. She turned to her blonde counterpart and gave her an expectant look. 

“As much as I would like to say that I took advantage of your mother—.”

“ _ Ugh _ !” Tsumi said at the same time that Alex made a gagging noise. 

Villanelle continued, voice raising over their antics. “She refuses to give into me.”

“Good for you,  _ eomma _ . Hold out for some jewelry first.” Tsumi winked at her mother. 

Villanelle and Eve laughed at their children, shaking their heads. It was silly, sure, but Eve couldn’t help but think how lovely it would be to have her entire family together again. Villanelle considered just how  _ whole _ she would feel if she and Eve did make up. They hadn’t been perfect together, sure, but perfect was overrated. A cookie cutter lifestyle was not what either of them had in mind when they got married. 

Villanelle’s  _ joie de vivre _ —and incredibly gorgeous profile— are what drew Eve to her in the first place. She was spontaneous and fun and so incredibly  _ rude _ . In short, the blonde was the total opposite of Eve. While she wasn’t the most organized person in the world, everything that had order in her life before Villanelle made an appearance. She had taught Eve how to enjoy even the bad days, and it wasn’t her fault that Eve lost sight of that. 

And sure, maybe it was the warm joy of the holidays, but as Eve looked around the table at her beautiful son, tenacious daughter and wildly inappropriate ex-wife, she wondered what the harm would be in taking Villanelle back. 

If, of course, the blonde would still have her. 

* * *

Not long after breakfast, Alex accompanied Eve to the hotel’s doctor to see just what could be done about her ankle. The crutches were frustrating, but he insisted that she remain on them for just a bit longer so as to refrain from putting too much pressure on it. Though, he did mention that the swelling seemed to be going down. 

Never one to let anything ruin Christmas Eve fun, Eve decided that not even the doctor’s orders to keep using the crutches would stop them from a good time. She was going to take back her very own enjoyment of life. Sulking around, she’d learned, was simply a waste of  _ time _ . And no matter how much of it she actually had left, Villanelle was right. Eve should spend it wisely with the people she loved the most.

So _ , It’s A Wonderful Life _ became a bust. Instead, the small family ended up at the pool table of the hotel’s game room. What was supposed to be a quiet night in, had turned into a rowdy game of doubles, complete with the strongest peppermint schnapps that Eve had ever tasted. 

Tsumi had yet again shot the cue ball into a corner pocket, forcing them to give up on the rules completely and just play with whatever rules they wanted. Alexander was watching in exasperation as he carried their team through the entire first game and well into this one. And Eve was two-thirds of her way through her second ‘Santa-Rita’, as it had been advertised, when she looked across the pool table to find Villanelle watching her intently. Her eyes were dark and dangerous, a look that Eve hadn’t seen in a very long time, and focused mainly on Eve’s parted lips as the brunette’s laugh at Tsumi’s mishap sobered. 

Green orbs wrapped in honey floated down Eve’s body and back up and Eve felt her nipples harden with the gaze. Villanelle was undressing her with her eyes. And Eve was… blushing? 

She felt her cheeks and chest run warm and if her children were paying attention, she prayed they would think it was because of the strong drinks. 

But Eve knew the truth. She knew what was going to happen. It was inevitable, really. And what was worse was that she knew that  _ Villanelle _ knew it too. 


End file.
